mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/@comment-26973802-20140719065007/@comment-4531340-20140719214605
First off, comparing the show to the comics is like comparing apples and oranges in terms of what the latter can get away with. Also, I love how you make the (il)logical leap that just because something seemed to happen to one cat in one work, suddenly Hasbro condones violence against the entirety of the feline race. Tell ya what, report back to me when Opalescence is brutally attacked in the show; then we might (key word is might) be able to talk about Hasbro condoning that sort of violence in My Little Pony. I see on the Chrysalis page that you bring up the cat from Read It and Weep; while that might seem to have more relevance, it really doesn't (for one, that's in an in-universe fictional setting so we were led to believe at the time, haha, but future developments are pretty irrelevant in this case, I suppose, which might not seem to make a difference, but to the Hub's Broadcast Standards and Practices, it does; for two, that's more a "feral" than a "humanistic" animal, ponies would be an example of the latter and the more they are of the former, the more you're likely to see violence of the sort you're talking about being acceptable against them; Tirek talks, he schemes, he thinks, and usually against characters with humanistic traits like him, face punches are viewed as being unacceptable, especially in little kids' shows rated TV-Y like this one). Second off, didn't Katie Cook specifically state that we don't know what exactly Chrysalis did with that cat? I seem to remember there being a citation, but I can't find it right now. Third, perhaps, if something really did happen to that cat (I honestly have my doubts), it was a demonstration of how evil Chrysalis is (I mean, not that there needed to be any demonstration, but still). In the case of not being allowed to kill Chrysalis, that's just Katie Cook's opinion; the way that's phrased makes it sound like she didn't even bother asking Hasbro because she felt she knew the answer anyway, and while that's probably true, it may not have been. Either way, I agree with the decision not to kill her, because she's a fully developed character, and she could potentially be worked with in the future (not saying she would be, just there's potential there - I would think that, if you're a writer, it's better to leave some things aside and save up potential, rather than write yourself into a corner and have to pull out a crappy deus ex machina in order to get the plot to advance the way you want it to). As for the Tirek face punch thing, well, once again, apples and oranges. (For instance, the comics, one has to really work to see those, either by paying for them online and getting either an electronic or physical copy, or else going into a brick-and-mortar store, and purchasing them there; sure, there are the YouTube uploads, but I'm guessing Hasbro is either not aware of those, or waiting to serve some kind of C&D letter. However, the show can be seen by anyone who has the Hub Network in the US as part of their TV package, which is why I'm guessing the show would have stricter standards than the comics - there's also the fact that there's the TV-Y rating parents can feel safe with letting their kids watch this show alone at any age, and there's no really truly objectionable content, plus the fact that when parents think of "My Little Pony", they think of the show and the toyline, not some comic books, so the former would tend to be more scrutinized than the latter. Here, just read this, the first paragraph and the third paragraph under the image in the "Is a home release likely?" section, replacing "Pokemon" with "My Little Pony", "Nintendo" with "Hasbro", "manga" with "comic book", and "video game" with "toyline", and that should give a good idea of why things seem the way they are.) Again, this is all conjecture towards the "why" on my part, based on my 22 years of life experience; I can only really definitively answer the "what". The only way to answer the why, I suppose, would to be to get in contact with the Hub's BS&P, as well as the people who decide what's suitable and what's not for the comics at Hasbro, but good luck with that.